Second Chances
by megb12
Summary: What if Joey and Pacey got another chance....


Second Chances

Chapter 1

A/N: This takes place the next summer(a year later)

Ok..In this story..Joey and Dawson kissed…but..nothing ever came of it.And Pacey comes back for summer vacation..and he and Joey meet up..and….well…look at the title!

Joey was walking around Capeside just looking at the scenery.She wound up by the docks and thought of Pacey.She truly did miss him.She till loved him, but didn't know if he felt the same way.Although the last time they talked which was at the party after Graduation,he hinted that he still had feelings for her.She sighed and sat on the bench.She sat there for a while and then decided to start walking back.She was walking with her hands in her pockets and was looking down at the ground.She bumped in to someone, "oh god, I'm sor…Pacey?".Pacey was just as shocked as she was but he tried to hide it."Oh, Hey Joe, Didn't see you there" which he knew was a complete lie."Oh…" she said looking down, "How have you been?" she asked."Good,I just got here yesterday." "oh,where have you been? I mean I didn't see you at Thanksgiving, or Christmas or Spring Break." "Yeah, I never came back until now" he said, "So how have you been? How's college?" he asked."It's great", she said giving him her half smile, "It's really fun, but I'm glad to be back here, and see you, I've missed you Pace" she said looking down again fooling with her hair while she said that last part of her sentence."I missed you too Joe, I was hoping to see you" He said pulling her into a hug."Actually,I'm really glad to see you, wanna walk or something, I have something to ask you" he said."Uh, Yea sure" She said smiling.They walked for a few minutes and thenPacey broke the silence, "Ok,let me just get to the point, remember when I asked you about a year ago if the lady I loved would come with me again on my boat? Or something like that?" Joey smiled and said , "Yeah…why??". "Well, I'm sailing out again in a week, and I want you to come" He said looking straight at her. "Um, Wow..short notice don't ya think?" she said laughing, "Of course Pacey"."Really? Good, because…..I wanted you to come with me." He said still looking at her."Well,Thank you, I guess I'll see you soon then. I better get back now, Bye Pace" she said starting to walk away.Pacey watched her walk away, and then he shouted out, "Hey Potter" . Joey turned around smiling, "yea Pace?" "I want you to know that I still love you". Pacey stood there wanting to run so far away because he couldn't believe he said that out loud.Joey stood there shocked and then just gave a half smile and said "Me too Pace" and with that she walked VERY fast away.Pacey smiled to himself and then walked away happily."I can't believe I did that!!! Ahh.. I'm so proud of myself!!! For once!!!" Joey thought to herself smiling.She thought she'd never do that,and she thought he wouldn't either.

The Next day

"Hey Joe!!" Dawson said pulling her into a hug."How have you been? Since Spring Break?" he asked."Good Dawson, better than ever now!!" She said smiling and doing the dishes."Umm, Why are you so happy to be doing the dishes?" "Because" she said still smiling."What happened?" Dawson asked curiously."Well.." she said turning to face him, "I'm going on a trip in 6 days..""With??" "Pacey,believe it or not!!!Isn't that great!!" She said smiling once again.Dawson's face fell, "Oh,that's great.I didn't know he's back" "Yup,he is!" she said smiling, but then stopped and turned around again, "Oh Dawson, I am so sorry.I don't know what came over me, I didn't mean too.." "What Joey? Make me feel like a loser? Because my best friend is getting swept of her feet by her ex-boyfriend?Joey, I don't get you.You never act like this. " Joey got swept with anger, "You know what Dawson, I don't get you.I don't get that you still think I am yours.I am not your property.I don't have any feeling for you.I'm sorry,but that the truth,but yet.You won't get it through your thick head.I can't believe you of all people don't know that I still have feelings for Pacey.And I'm sorry if I'm hurting you,but it's the damn truth.And I am so fucking tired of keeping to myself about it.I never act like this because of you.You make me feel guilty for being the way I am.And that is why I do not get you.So get out of my house, NOW" yelled Joey.Dawson stood there and said, "Fine" and with that he stormed out of the house."My GOD, what a cynical bitch"screamed Joey to herself, and then went back to doing dishes.She thought of Pacey and the trip and starting smiling again.

Later that Day

"Hey Dawson" said Pacey."Oh, Hello Pacey" snapped Dawson."Whoa, chill man.All I said was hi, whats up your ass?" asked Pacey."You want to know? You really want to know?" snapped Dawson.Pacey shook his head."Well,lets see.I went to see Joey and she told me that you and her were going on a trip and I got mad.You know why Pacey? Because Joey is mine,and you are stealing her again.Why do you want her? You don't deserve her.I deserve her.And she got mad at me." Dawson yelled.Pacey just stood there and laughed."Dawson, you are such an asshole.Joey is not yours.She's not your property.And if she was "yours"..wouldn't she be with you now?But no,she's not.And I'm so sick and tired of hearing you say she yours when she's not. And I am so tired of not telling you the truth.. but Newsflash. Have you thought to think that maybe Joey and I aren't finished.This is our second chance.So screw you,she still has feelings for me because she told me.So fuck you Dawson" and with that Pacey just walked away.Dawson stood there embarrassed."Oh Oh Yeah, well…" yelled Dawson, then he stopped and didn't know what to say so he walked away.

Later that night.

Pacey knocked at Joey's door."Hey" said Joey as she opened the door."Hey,sorry for dropping by like this, but can we talk?"he asked."Yeah".They headed off to Joey's dock."So what did you wanna talk about Pace?" Joey asked.Pacey took Joey by the shoulders and kissed her.Joey gratefully accepted the kiss and by the time you knew it,they were kissing and kissing and kissing.They finally pulled apart, and Joey said, "Wow,what was that for?"."Joey,We can't do this to us anymore.We deserve to be to be together. " "I know" "So why are we doing this to us? It's just torture, and I'm sick of it.I'm sick of Dawson,and us not being together.Joey,I need you." "I need you to Pacey,andI agree.I am sick of Dawson too, and us not being together".They smiled, and then started kissing again. Pacey pulled away for a minute, and said, "We only have 6 more days until we are away from all this shit." "Thank god" Joey said smiling, and then leaned in for some more kissing.

Ok,that's all for now!!! How'd ya like??? I don't care if ya didn't like it..because..I am gonna finish this story!!! So muhahahaha!


End file.
